


What are friends for?

by anonymousdaredevils



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousdaredevils/pseuds/anonymousdaredevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy just really loves oral sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are friends for?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1742.html?thread=3454670#cmt3454670) prompt:
> 
> Whether it's blowjobs, or rimming, or eating pussy, Foggy could go down on someone for hours. He gets so warm and fuzzy and floaty when he does it, it's like a form of zen meditation. It's not even a prerequisite that he's dating the person either. He'd do it just because he likes making people he's close to feel good and because doing so makes him feel good.
> 
> Give me Foggy leisurely sucking Matt's dick on his college bed because Matt is stressing out over a test and can't concentrate, or eating Marci out after she wins a particularly stressful case, or fucking Karen's ass with his tongue after a long day at the office.

"Okay, that's it. Matt, put your book away and lay down for a second."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I'm going to suck your dick."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Dude, you're stressing out and it's stressing ME out! Shut up and let me make you feel good. You'll be able to concentrate better if you're more relaxed."

 

* * *

 

Matt is whimpering. Foggy counts that as a victory.

His roommate is flat on his back on his bed while Foggy lazily sucks his cock. The test Matt was (trying to) study for was notoriously difficult, and Foggy had spent over an hour watching his blind best friend run his fingers over the same page, again and again, shoulders tight and hunched, mouth a thin, pinched line, his entire body radiating stress. Matt had been very confused and startled by Foggy’s offer, but he was currently well on his way to forgetting about the test entirely, which was Foggy’s eventual goal.

“Foggy,” Matt said in a breathy voice, and his friend hummed in response. Plainly put, Foggy lived for oral sex. Eating ass, sucking dick, munching pussy, he loved it all. He could do it for hours. The responses of his partner’s body made it all worth it. He didn’t even have to be into the person. He’d suck off or eat out anyone he liked if he thought they needed it. And a very stressed out Matt Murdock definitely needed some help relaxing, and Foggy was delighted to help him with that.

“Foggy, Foggy, Foggy,” Matt was whispering. A glance up at him revealed that he was staring sightlessly at the ceiling, slack-jawed and dazed. Foggy felt a surge of amusement and affection. For someone so popular with men and women in equal part, Matt was such an adorable, little baby virgin. Maybe it was the Catholic thing. Foggy let Matt slide out of his mouth, taking time to lap at his balls. Matt made an equally beautiful and hilarious noise.

“Just relax, dude,” Foggy said softly, taking them into his mouth.

“Foggy,” Matt said his name like a prayer as he started sucking his dick again. Matt had a good dick. Nice size, proportional, pretty color. It fit perfectly in Foggy’s mouth. Like destiny. Or something, “Foggy,” he started sucking on the head, watching Matt’s slack-jawed face, “Foggy, I’m-” but Foggy could already feel it coming, and he got ready, taking Matt’s entire load.

“Feel better?” he asked cheerfully, wiping his mouth. Matt didn’t respond, a dreamy look on his face, panting quietly. Foggy zipped his pants back up for him, ruffling his hair. Matt’s lips curved into a smile, “See? Just what the doctor ordered.”

 


End file.
